


But it's my birthday!

by demonofabove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dancing, KakaIru Week 2019, Kind of Sweet, M/M, Teasing, kind of dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove
Summary: Kakashi keeps using his birthday as an excuse to get what he wants, and Iruka lets him...Because he's using Kakashi's birthday as an excuse to get what he wants, too.





	But it's my birthday!

"Iruka, you're the girl."

"What? Why do I have to be the girl?!" he huffed with red cheeks, wondering if he should have kept his hair up.

"Because I only know how to do the boy part."

"Well, so do I! You're the one who can copy things with the sharingan - why can't _you_ learn how to do the girl part?" he glared playfully.

"Mah, well, because it's my birthday." Kakashi teased. "Do you want to do the waltz with me, or not?"

"Obviously, or I wouldn't have suggested it."

"Then you be the girl." Kakashi hummed, running his fingers through Iruka's hair.

"Fine. But only because it's your birthday." Iruka sighed, taking Kakashi's left hand in his right, and placing his other on Kakashi's shoulder. "But next time we dance, you're going to be the girl."

"Oh, there's a next time?" Kakashi inquired as he pulled Iruka closer with the hand that automatically snaked around his back, guiding him across the dance floor.

"Only if you behave…" Iruka teased, leaning in to kiss Kakashi's cheek.

"But it's my birthday, can't I get away with it just this once?" He asked, sliding his hand down to Iruka's waist, and slowly letting it drift lower as they waltzed around to the music.

"Kakashi, your hand is supposed to be on my upper back; not on the top of my backside."

"Mah, my mistake." he hummed contently, releasing his hand to twirl Iruka around.

"You did that on purpose."

"I couldn't help myself." Kakashi murmured, pulling Iruka closer. "You're too sexy, and I just want to touch you."

"If you can get through this dance without groping me in public," Iruka said, keeping his voice low as he looked around at the other couples dancing around them, "I'll let you get away with a lot more later."

"Like what?" Kakashi whispered huskily. "Tell me."

"I would rather surprise you with it." Iruka released the hand on Kakashi's shoulder and twirled out beside him. When he came back in, Kakashi pulled him in mid-spin, and his back was pressed against his body.

"You have something planned?" Kakashi murmured into Iruka's ear, pressing a masked kiss along his neck.

"Maybe." Iruka teased friskily, moving back into the starting position. Kakashi studied his expression intently.

"Wait… You're biting your bottom lip; and you only do that when you're thinking of something really dirty. _Please_ tell me what it is!"

"Nope, you'll have to wait!" Iruka tormented.

"Aww, but it's my birthday!" Kakashi playfully whined, improvising with the dance and sending Iruka back into a dip. "_Please_?"

"Okay, then." Iruka gave in, gazing at Kakashi with a flirty expression as he was pulled back up. "Picture your favourite Icha-Icha book - the one with all those really dirty, really kinky scenes in them."

"Mhn… That would be Icha-Icha Violence." He said, slowly brushing a strand of hair out of Iruka's face.

"Now picture your favourite scene."

"That would be…"

Kakashi slowed the pace as he considered his favourite scene, and his hand drifted back down from Iruka's upper back to his waist. This time Iruka didn't seem to care that they switched to general slow dancing.

"Yes. The one where he's restrained, bound by chains, suspended on that contraption, and she does that… _other_ stuff; right?" Iruka purred, sliding his hand from Kakashi's shoulder to his face, running a finger along his mask, on the outline of his lips.

Kakashi's body shivered in delight at the touch, and he pictured the scene. There were chokers, and cuffs, and tape, and toys, and a whole lot of screaming and moaning, too, in the one Iruka was referring to; and thinking about the hard-core bondage scene was making Kakashi hot.

"We're going to re-enact that scene together - the one from the book, not the movie." Iruka bit his lip, feeling a light blush creep onto his face. "And I'll be the girl."

Kakashi gasped as he imagined all the things that would happen to him; that Iruka would do to him. It was a rare treat for Iruka to want to really play, let alone be the dom; and Kakashi was sure it was because he wasn't confident taking on the role. But he thought Iruka should be, because he was so good at _everything_. For Iruka to want to re-enact the dirtiest scene in Icha-Icha with him - and not the tamer movie adaptation, but the actual book scene; _and_ take on the leading part… Kakashi felt like he was the luckiest man alive; and he was turned on. _Really_ turned on.

"You would really do that for me?"

"I'm going to do all of it for you - _to_ you; the entire scene, in any way you want me to."

"Even -?" Kakashi's breath caught in his throat.

"Yes, Kakashi - even _that_."

"I love you so much." Kakashi murmured, slipping his mask down to kiss Iruka passionately, momentarily forgetting that they were on a dance floor, with other couples around, and that they were supposed to be dancing, too.

"I love you, too."

"Now, remind me; why are we still here?"

"Because you can't just leave your own party!" Iruka light-heartedly scolded.

"But it's my birthday!" Kakashi half-whined.

"And I'm excited." he murmured seductively, caressing Iruka's body.

Iruka sighed and leant his head on Kakashi's chest, allowing the hands that were on his lower back to travel even further down and massage his rear - he really should have known Kakashi wouldn't want to stay when he heard about the rest of their plans for the evening. But if he was being honest, he was turned on as well, and didn't want to stay much longer, either; especially if Kakashi was just going to keep paying special attention his erogenous zones the way he was.

"Alright, then. The song is about to finish - we'll go when it ends." he compromised.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Kakashi hummed, pulling Iruka closer to his body as they swayed to the outro of the song.

"You tell me every day." Iruka smiled. "And I love you, too."

"I love you more."

"That's impossible. Because I love you most." Iruka pulled himself away to gaze at Kakashi's love-struck face as the last note of the song rung out. "Now, what do you say we get out of here so I can prove it?"

"Are you sure?"

"Well, it _is_ your birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I had a lot of fun writing things for kakairu week! It feels good to finally have a few finished pieces up my sleeve after working on my main, still unfinished "The Only Exception" for so long, which is somehow drifting closer and closer to being novel length. 
> 
> Thanks for all the hits, kudos, and comments on the work I've posted this week (and in the past)! A piece of my soul goes into every story I write; and when I can see that you are happy, it really lifts my spirits, too. You are my motivation to keep going, and I really couldn't have done all this without you. So thanks for being there and supporting me - it really means a lot ♥


End file.
